Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Cessily Kincaid Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record, still a minor Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: New X-Men; formerly New Mutants - Hellions Training Squad Base of Operations: Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Mercury is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Portland, Oregon Known Relatives: Mark Kincaid (father), Jill Kincaid (mother) First Appearance: New Mutants Vol. 2 #2 (2003) History Cessily lived a completely normal life and was a beloved only child, until her mutation developed. Her body changed to a metallic, mercury-like substance. Her parents did not know how to deal with this change. While they did not reject her outright, they shipped her off to Xavier´s, hoping the neighbors would never know about their mutant daughter. Cessily eventually made her first friend at Xavier´s in resident bad boy Hellion, who has been like an older brother to her ever since. When Cessily met Wither, an outcast at the school due to his death touch, she discovered she was immune to his powers. This forged a connection between them. She stood up for Wither and got Hellion to welcome him into their Hellions clique and training squad. The Hellions met a mutant powerbroker called the Kingmaker. When granted one wish by Kingmaker, Cessily asked to have her parents to accept her. She journeyed to Portland and found her parents as open and loving as before she got her powers. When Cessily and the Hellions realized Kingmaker´s gift came with a price, they tricked him and backed out of the deal. It was only then that Cessily realized her parent's love had been forced - they had been mind-controlled. Free of Kingmaker's influence, the Kincaids blamed Cessily and disowned her. Soon thereafter, the events of M-Day left only 27 students with their powers, Cessily included, though she would have preferred to lose her powers. The depowered students and staff were sent to their homes. One bus was bombed by anti-mutant religious zealot Reverend William Stryker, and Cessily's former teammate and friend Tag was among those killed. The X-Men held a funeral for those students whose parents would not accept them, and Cessily's anguish was very visible. The school reorganized. There was only one squad left (consisting of members of the old New Mutants and Hellions training squad), and Mercury became a part of it. Characteristics Height: 5'4" Weight: 114 lbs (52 kg) Eyes: Silver with no pupils Hair: Red Skin: Silver metal Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Cessily´s body is composed of a non-toxic form of Mercury. She is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. Liquid Mecury Form: composed of a non-toxic liquid metal, allowing her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms, molecular adhesion power gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles *X-Men External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:American Category:Silver Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Silver Skin Category:New Mutants members